


Реванш (The Revenge)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bitter Exes, Canonical Character Death, Careful Ren, Drama, Gen, Lust for Power, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Надо просто выбрать правильное время для удара





	Реванш (The Revenge)

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-TLD

Хакс отвёл взгляд от иллюминатора и мазнул пальцем по экрану планшета, вновь запуская видео. 

В углу кадра замигал таймер, отсчитывая секунды, а на чёрном фоне космоса рассыпался веер ярких точек — это две эскадрильи СИД-истребителей выстроились почётным караулом. Следом за ними из ангара вынырнул характерный хищный силуэт командного шаттла. Его острые крылья были подняты вертикально, будто он заходил на посадку, а не собирался на вылет. Шаттл медленно, величественно заложил вираж вдоль борта крейсера, занимая позицию, удобную для гиперпрыжка. 

Верховный лидер вышел на бой. Он собирался лично полететь к планете, где засели жалкие остатки того, что раньше называлось Сопротивлением. 

Как и пять месяцев назад, на Крайте, Верховный лидер не желал слушать доводы разума о том, что неразумно в одиночку соваться на планету, где его может подстерегать засада. Он не собирался признавать, что если однажды один человек, владеющий Силой, переиграл его, то и второй — пусть даже это всего лишь девчонка — может поступить так же. Хакс охрип, приводя аргументы, что этого категорически не стоит делать. Но каждое его слово, каждый безоговорочный факт, слетающий с его губ, словно ещё больше распалял жажду Верховного лидера собственноручно закончить эту неистовую гонку за призраками и оборванцами. 

В конце концов, Хакс сдался. Он просил только об одном, чтобы Верховный лидер полетел на эту захолустную планету на боевом крейсере, который, если понадобиться, мог оказать огневую поддержку. Но нет. Лидер так привык противоречить всему, на чём обычно настаивал генерал, что отмахнулся даже от простой идеи явиться на порог к последним беглецам во всеоружии. 

— Я сокрушу их собственными руками.  
— Пока что вы сокрушаете только здравый смысл, Верховный лидер. Я настоятельно не рекомендую…  
— Замолчи, Хакс, — дуновение Силы, поколебавшее воздух, тогда заставило Хакса оборвать себя на полуслове.

С тех самых пор, с битвы на Крайте, Верховный лидер больше не применял Силу к своему единственному советнику. Но скрытая угроза, постоянно висящая между ними, никуда не исчезала. Поэтому Хакс всё же не рисковал переступать невидимую границу дозволенного, хотя и вечно испытывал её на прочность.   
— Это необоснованный риск… — вновь попытался возразить он. 

Внезапно оказавшись рядом, Верховный лидер сжал плечо Хакса и горячечно зашептал ему в ухо:  
— Мне нравится, что ты упрямый, но не перегибай палку. Я готов это терпеть, но не тогда, когда это касается дел, которые я знаю лучше. Ты ничего не смыслишь ни в Силе, ни в том, на что она способна. Ты по-прежнему не можешь позволить своему слишком прямолинейному разуму до конца осознать её возможности, — Верховный лидер склонился ближе, почти вжимаясь лицом в плечо генерала. — Поразительно, с каким упорством ты до сих пор всё отрицаешь. 

От жаркого дыхания и непрошено близкого контакта на лбу Хакса выступила испарина. Это слишком напомнило ему другую ситуацию и другие слова, произносимые тем же отчаянным тоном. Но всё осталось в прошлом и умерло пять месяцев назад. 

Прикосновения, взгляды, вторжение в личное пространство и раздражённые споры, переходящие в настойчивый шёпот, — всё погибло вместе с прежним Верховным лидером. С тех пор дверь каюты генерала была наглухо закрыта, а тот, кто раньше звался магистром, больше ни разу не появлялся в коридорах жилых палуб. 

Хакс стиснул зубы и дёрнул плечом, почти пренебрежительно стряхивая чужую ладонь.   
— Поступайте, как знаете, — всё-таки выдавил он.  
— Так-то лучше, — усмехнулся Верховный лидер и напоследок скользнул затянутой в перчатку рукой по впалой щеке.

Хакс усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть от отвращения. Он стоял, сцепив ладони за спиной, и смотрел, как Верховный лидер стремительно покидает зал совещаний, попутно приказывая в комлинк подготовить шаттл к вылету…

Тогда Хакс даже не поднялся на мостик, чтобы проконтролировать отбытие лидера, а сейчас он жалел об этом. Только теперь его догнало осознание, что он хотел бы лично наблюдать за тем, что произошло на записи в 05:52. 

Он склонился над планшетом, жадно впитывая каждый пиксель изображения. Вот СИДы разлетелись в стороны, освобождая коридор для разгона. Вот изготовился к гиперпрыжку шаттл, на борту которого Верховный лидер лелеял мысли о бесконечном могуществе Силы и о том, как он окончательно сокрушит своих врагов. Вот бегущей строкой по экрану потекли переговоры диспетчеров и обратный отсчёт: четыре, три, два, один… 

Взрыв. 

Бело-оранжевый шар вспыхнул на месте чёрного шаттла — на мгновение кадр напомнил съёмку праздничного фейерверка в небе над столицей. Нестерпимо яркое облако осветило космос, а затем брызнуло во все стороны веером осколков и искр. Секунду эфир наполняла звенящая, пронизанная шоком тишина, а потом он взорвался криками, командами и паническими сообщениями: «Что с Верховным лидером?», «Он был на борту!», «Послать помощь!», «Верховный лидер мог спастись благодаря своей Силе!»… 

Наконец, спустя несколько минут, в эфире прозвучало очевидное: «Верховный лидер мёртв». А следом, почти мгновенно, долгожданное: «Доложите генералу Хаксу». 

На этом месте запись обрывалась. 

Хакс выпрямился за столом и задумчиво погладил пальцем кромку планшета. Неужели всё оказалась так просто? Неужели Верховный лидер, ослеплённый властью и погоней за собственной одержимостью, даже не подумал о том, что может сделать человек, руководивший разработкой технологии отслеживания в гиперпространстве? И что небольшое изменение, внесённое в конструкцию двигателя, может мгновенно запустить процесс самоуничтожения при попытке войти в прыжок. 

Лидер, вставший во главе Первого ордена, похоже, даже не задумывался о том, чтобы обзавестись надёжной поддержкой и окружить себя преданными соратниками. Нет, он оставил рядом только одного человека — последнего, кому вообще стоило доверять. Более того, он позволил себе демонстративно не считаться с его мнением, пренебрегать советами и порой вести себя так, будто их по-прежнему что-то связывало. Всё это и привело его в расставленную ловушку. 

План сработал — реванш состоялся.

В тишине каюты раздался писк комлинка. Чуть помедлив, Хакс принял звонок:

— Говорите.  
— Генерал…  
Адъютант запнулся, а Хакс с внезапным острым удовольствием осознал эту паузу.  
— Генерал, сэр. Все собрались в большом зале совещаний и ждут вашего прибытия, — голос адъютанта снова дрогнул. — Уже целый час, сэр.  
— Я знаю, — Хакс провёл ладонью по своему до блеска выскобленному подбородку. — Скоро буду. Ждите.  
— Так точно, сэр.   
Комлинк отключился и Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла.

Перед его глазами, как реальная, предстала будущая картина: огромный зал, пустой помост, холодное освещение, толпы офицеров и волны страха, перекатывающиеся через головы, как прибой через камни. Сотни обеспокоенных, потерянных, вновь лишённых твёрдой опоры под ногами и не понимающих, как дальше жить людей. 

И он сам, Хакс, как единственный источник ответов. Он появится в дверях — и все головы тут же повернутся к нему. Все взгляды, умы, вопросы, надежды и страхи — всё будет сосредоточено на нём. А он расправит плечи и взойдёт на помост, медленно и величественно, как истинный спаситель. Как единственный человек, который действительно способен навести порядок. Как тот, кто по-настоящему заботится о благе Первого ордена и кто заслуживает, чтобы его почитали.

Хакс на миг прикрыл глаза, расслабленно и сыто улыбаясь. А потом мазнул пальцем по экрану, вновь перематывая запись на кульминацию. 

Яркая вспышка взрыва озарила черноту космоса. 

Хакс был готов смотреть на это вечно.


End file.
